During a recent rainstorm, 7.08 inches of rain fell in Emily's hometown, and 8.35 inches of rain fell in Ishaan's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ishaan's town than in Emily's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Emily's town from the amount of rain in Ishaan's town. Rain in Ishaan's town - rain in Emily's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ishaan's town received 1.27 inches more rain than Emily's town.